Hermione's Journal
by Shadow Phantom
Summary: Also known as "The Rather Well Kept Thoughts of One Hermione E. Granger". A companion piece to Ron's journal. Chock full of denial and run-on sentences.
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Hail to thee JK Rowling, hail to thee.

Rated PG-13: Some swearing and…interesting pastimes

AN: When I finished writing Ron's journal I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Especially because the fifth book made it not true at all. Which brings me to the point that this journal does NOT follow the fifth book that JK wrote! It follows Ron's journal, because it is a companion piece. There are a few things I put in there that follow the fifth book, but otherwise it coincides with Ron's take on things. Now, I proudly present you with:

The Rather Well Kept Inner Thoughts of One Hermione E. Granger

****

September 1st, Monday

7:10 a.m.

School has finally started! After a horrible and tense summer worrying about Harry, we're finally back at Hogwarts. With Dumbledore around I know we're all safe. 

Although I have to admit that spending quality time with Ron was actually quite pleasant.

7:14 a.m.

When he wasn't talking about Quidditch. 

7:17 a.m.

Which he only did once or twice. And when he did mention it, he'd stop and change the subject, then apologize for talking about something I wasn't particularly interested in.

7:23 a.m.

He really can be sweet sometimes, can't he?

7:32 a.m.

Just because he can be occasionally sweet, this certainly does not mean under ANY circumstances that I fancy him! Because when he's not being sweet he's the most insensitive wart I've ever known!

7:41 a.m.

Must remember that for later.

****

September 2nd, Tuesday

7:07 a.m.

I have the distinct feeling that if Harry didn't force Ron awake he would sleep right through the Second Coming of Voldemort. 

3:34 p.m.

Harry and I were innocently sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch, when Ron burst in with a triumphant look on his face. 

Some second year asked him out.

He turned her down, but was very proud about the whole ordeal.

3:46 p.m.

I don't see why. She was just a second year. 

3:51 p.m.

A second year, and a compulsive thumb sucker at that.

3:57 p.m.

Why am I insulting this poor girl? She's actually quite nice, although by no means fit to go out with Ron. 

4:02 p.m.

Nobody's fit to go out with Ron.

4:08 p.m.

NOT BECAUSE I FANCY HIM THOUGH!

4:17 p.m.

Harry got asked out by three different girls today, and Ron looked as though he'd been hit with an Unforgivable. 

I imagined how he would look if I told him that I was one of those girls.

4:21 p.m.

Hahahaha.

****

September 3rd, Wednesday

2:09 p.m.

RONALD WEASLEY IS THE MOST INSUFFERABLE BOY ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET! Not only is he immature, but he's stubborn, and, and, antagonistic! I know that he and Malfoy have mutual hatred for each other, but that is NO reason to turn the boy into a toad!

Ron said that Malfoy deserved it, because he is the King of all Prats. 

2:13 p.m.

Which is not a funny insult.

2:17 p.m.

At all.

****

September 4th, Thursday

5:30 p.m.

I have to decided to forgive Ron for his behavior towards Malfoy. He is a boy, after all, and after being best friends with two of them for five years you would think I should know better. Boys cause the stress in my life. 

5:34 p.m.

Look! It caused me a strange and choppy run-on!

5:38 p.m.

I agreed to play chess with Ron as an offer of peace. He beat me.

Of course.

He thought it was funny.

I thought that he was could just spend the night on the couch.

5:52 p.m.

Why would he spend the night on the couch though? It's not as if the two of us are sleeping in the same bed, or married or something, and he did something incredibly horrid which would make me force him to sleep on the couch like angry wives sometimes do to punish their husbands, because I most certainly DO NOT want to be married to Ronald Weasley or even THINK about sharing a bed with him!

6:00 p.m.

He made me write a run-on sentence again!

6:04 p.m.

If I wasn't such a kind and forgiving person I would scold him for putting so much distraction in my life. After all, before I met Ron I did not tell boys to sleep on the couch for beating me at chess, I did not insult second year girls for asking someone out, and I most certainly did NOT write run-on sentences! 

6:11 p.m.

I must ask Harry for advice. He isn't like Ron at all. He listens, and he understands, and he, he doesn't cause me to write run-ons! Harry is absolutely perfect boyfriend material in every way.

6:24 p.m.

Although I think that I would rather fail every one of my O.W.L.s than kiss Harry in a romantic sense.

6:29 p.m.

Well, maybe only half my O.W.L.s. 

6:37 p.m.

I wonder how many I'd be willing to fail before I would kiss Ron…

6:42 p.m.

Must not think about that.

****

September 5th, Friday

2:10 p.m.

I told Parvati and Lavender about how many O.W.L.s you would be willing to fail before kissing a certain person. We spent half the night composing a list. 

For example: I would rather fail all of my exams than kiss Malfoy, while Parvati and Lavender both agree that his good looks make up for his evil. 

When will they learn that just because a person is good looking on the outside that doesn't make up for their ugly heart? If somebody truly is a good person, than won't they end up looking great just because of the wonderful person they are? 

3:03 p.m.

On a lighter note they did agree that Harry was rather good looking. If looks were based on kindness he would be the best looking bloke on the planet.

3:06 p.m.

I suggested Ron.

3:11 p.m.

They refused to say anything, and stared at me in a mixture of suspicion and fear.

3:18 p.m.

I wouldn't have minded if they had said what they truly thought of him! Either way, it's their opinion, and they should know that I support other people making decisions for themselves.

3:24 p.m.

Oh, I hope they weren't silent because they think that I fancy Ron.

3:26 p.m.

Because I don't!

5:49 p.m.

Fred and George were singing some incredibly odd song, that I only caught a word or two of. They stopped as soon as I entered the common room and Ron turned crimson. 

5:53 p.m.

It was something about love…

5:58 p.m.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYBODY!?

****

September 6th, Saturday

9:30 a.m.

I can't deny that I am very glad it's the weekend. All the students sleep in, and most go about their own devices. Stressful things hardly ever happen on the weekends.

11:11 a.m.

Ron is in an awfully grouchy mood. Harry keeps laughing at him.

11:16 a.m.

Sometimes I get the feeling that Harry is much more devious than he appears to be.

****

September 10th, Wednesday

8:41 a.m.

The teachers have been giving out so much homework that even I'm tempted to complain. 

Then again, the O.W.L.s are a very important part of the learning process, I mean, these will determine where we can go in life. I think it would be just awful to not make quite enough and be forced to do something you hated for a living. 

Poor Harry. As an Auror he'll have to pass nearly all of his classes. 

9:14 a.m.

I talked briefly with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Seamus said that whenever anything goes wrong in his life, he just shakes his fist at the ceiling and yells, "Damn you Salazar!" 

He said it's because Salazar Slytherin was a filthy git and running away from Hogwarts subsequently caused everything wrong here to be his fault. 

9:27 a.m.

I'll have to ask Harry if Seamus is always like this.

****

September 13th, Saturday

10:34 a.m.

The next visit to Hogsmeade is two weeks from today. Until then, I am bound to my homework.

****

September 15th, Monday

7:12 p.m.

Harry and I had supper together while Ron was off on a secret mission. I asked him if he started doing things completely uncharacteristic of himself after meeting Ron or I. 

He shrugged and said that he acts as a counselor more often than he used to.

7:18 p.m.

The Boy Who Lived and Gave Advice.

7:22 p.m.

Ron showed up in the common room unexpectedly, covered in dirt. After taking a shower he borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and nicked some food from the kitchens. He flatly refused to talk to the elves about S.P.E.W. for me, so I asked if I could go along.

He looked at me oddly. "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I've never died walking under the cloak with you before."

Then he let out a knowing sigh and clicked his tongue. "Hermione, the elves are incredibly nice and timid little creatures, but I'm sure that even they can harbor homicidal tendencies." With that he left the common room. 

Just like that!

I turned to complain to Harry, but he looked amused. "I think he's finally got the impression down."

8:36 p.m.

_Boys._

****

September 18th, Thursday

9:37 a.m.

After careful consideration I have agreed with Harry and Ron that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher could do well with some psychiatric help. 

Maybe Lockhart could send her to a nice place.

9:22 p.m.

Parvati would rather fail one O.W.L. than kiss Lockhart, Lavender two, and I went with half. He's the prime example of a good-looking bloke with absolutely no brain at all. 

9:29 p.m.

This caused us to go and rate our other D.A.D.A. professors. Parvati is the first number, then Lavender, and I'm last.

Quirrel: Every single one. Ick.

Moody: Every single one again. Ick.

Lockhart: 1, 2, 4

Lupin: After a rather giggly moment, we all decided that we would kiss Professor Lupin without being coerced in the least. Yes, he may be a werewolf, but he is awfully nice, and rather good looking. It's a shame really that he's twice our age.

****

September 20th, Saturday

1:26 p.m.

Malfoy called me an ugly Mudblood at lunch today, and Ron nearly hexed him straight through the ceiling. He (Ron) got us twenty points off Gryffindor, and a detention, and still tried to rip Malfoy's head off.

I don't mind the points taken off at all. He's still fuming about it in a rather sweet way.

Sometimes it's nearly impossible not to like him.

1:33 p.m.

NEARLY.

****

September 22nd, Monday

11:47 p.m.

Ron had his detention tonight, so I stayed up late until he came back. After all, if he wouldn't have leapt to my defense than he wouldn't have gotten in trouble. He accepted the tea I handed over and after drinking looked at me more seriously than he ever has before.

"Don't let him get to you Hermione. Malfoy, he says those things just because he's alone in the world, and he knows it, which makes him bitter. He just insults you out of pure bitterness and jealousy, because being petty makes him feel better about himself. Don't believe him when he insults you. Ever. You're a wonderful, beautiful person, understand?"

I couldn't say anything. It was all I could do to nod, hug him, and not burst into hysterical sobbing. 

11:55 p.m.

There's really no reason to fight this anymore. 

11:58 p.m.

I LOVE RON WEASLEY! 

****

September 25th, Thursday

5:00 p.m.

The trip to Hogsmeade is only two days away!

5:12 p.m.

Oh dear Merlin. Fred and George kept giving me suggestive looks in the common room and waggled their eyebrows like they had furry caterpillars on their foreheads or something. I simply do not understand how the rest of the Weasleys have survived with them thus far.

****

September 26th, Friday

6:32 p.m.

Parvati, Lavender, and I all agree that we would rather fail every O.W.L. given to us than kiss Snape. We then got embroiled in a large debate over Fred and George. Seeing as how I would not really like to have a snog with anybody except a…certain…person…I tried to get out of it, but finally admitted that if my heart were not otherwise engaged I would kiss one or the other freely. They agreed. 

****

September 27th, Saturday

8:16 a.m.

Hogsmeade, here we come!

4:53 p.m.

HARRY'S BROOMSTICK!

The trip to Hogsmeade today started out normally enough before it morphed into…into…oh dear…

5:14 p.m.

So, we went into Hogsmeade today, and seeing as it was quite chilly we made our way towards the Three Broomsticks. Ron went quite overboard with the Butterbeer and had a total of twelve. It's not very strong, but if you drink twelve, then, well, side effects are bound to happen. I tried to limit myself, but had just enough to become bold. Much too bold. 

Harry got and went to the restroom, leaving a not very lucid Ron and I sitting together. We started talking about Flobberworms or some of nonsense, then all of a sudden we were kissing, but pulled apart rather quickly muttering and blushing and trying to act normal when Harry joined us at the table again, and I'm sure that Ron won't be able to remember any of this tomorrow and I've been pretending that I was under the influence just as much as him, when in truth I was feeling quite fine but I really wanted to snog him, and now I can't look him in the face because my lie is utterly embarrassing me and I'm writing run-on sentences again! 

My life is vastly complicated. 

7:23 p.m.

Perhaps I could run away with Professor Lupin after all. Despite the difference in age and the fact that we don't love each other. They are completely unimportant factors. 

7:31 p.m.

DAMN YOU SALAZAR!

8:42 p.m.

That actually does feel quite marvelous. Although the reason I am so distracted is not because of Salazar Slytherin. 

9:01 p.m. 

Why does he have to be such a bloody good kisser? 

****

September 28th, Sunday

1:48 p.m.

Poor Ron woke up with the most horrible hangover this morning. Butterbeer must have some sort of strange magical properties that linger until the morning after you drink it. Fred and George would simply not stop pestering him, so I suggested he take a shower, and then set a goblet of pumpkin juice next to his favorite chair.

I spent the time while he was in the shower in the library looking up spells to help his horrid headache, and was ready to cast it as he finished the last of his pumpkin juice. 

2:34 p.m.

Harry approached me and asked in a desperate sort of way if I could help him ask Ginny to the Halloween Ball. 

I told him yes, although I personally think that if he just walked up to her shyly, hands twisting his robes around, she couldn't possibly refuse him. When Harry is nervous he is quite possibly one of the most adorable blokes to grace the planet Earth. 

****

September 29th, Monday

7:54 p.m.

I must look like a matchmaker, because the twins pulled me aside after dinner and asked me to help them ask Angelina and Alicia to the Halloween Ball. 

"Why? You had no trouble asking Angelina to the Yule Ball last year."

"Yes, well, that was last year," Fred said, obviously trying to make a point that I simply wasn't getting. The both of them looked so uncharacteristically serious that I agreed to help them. 

8:09 p.m.

Parvati and Lavender both waved me over shortly after Fred and George had finished groveling and I nearly screamed, thinking that they too, wanted help finding dates to the ball. 

"So who am I supposed to find for you two?" I asked. 

They gave me confused looks. 

Then a flicker of realization crossed Parvati's face. "No, we've already got dates. What we really wanted to do was offer to help you get ready for the ball this year so it doesn't take quite so long."

"Yes," Lavender added. "Besides, out the whole school the two of us have the most sense when it comes to fashion, so you would be one of the best dressed girls at the ball."

Normally I would decline out of protest, declaring that I had no need to feel well dressed or pretty. Their offer seemed heartfelt enough though, and, well, I wouldn't say no to turning a head or two. Specifically one with red hair…

****

October 1st, Wednesday

7:47 a.m.

I heard that Dumbledore will officially announce the Halloween Ball during breakfast tomorrow morning. I find that quite funny seeing as how the entire school knows already and are (quite clearly) agonizing over dates.

8:36 p.m.

Ooh, Fred and George are HORRID! When I walked into the common room after supper they told me story about Ron admitting to being madly in love with me, or some sort of equal nonsense. Poor Ron was so flustered, that he couldn't say anything in his defense.

For their absolutely disgraceful behavior, I yelled at them loudly that they could find dates on their own. For once in their lives the twins looked shocked. Ha. 

The rest of the students in the tower were laughing loudly, and I caught Harry, doubled up with laughter. Nice way to be sympathetic to a best friend, Harry! If he wants to go to the ball with Ginny than he can come up with a plan on his own, that dirty, rotten…

8:52 p.m.

I've just realized that if Ginny truly fancies Harry then my outburst will have helped rather than hindered.

9:04 p.m.

Damn. It.

~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter to come out soon. Good things come to those who wait. ^_^ A review or two would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Of Oh Ron s and Runon's

Disclaimer: Alas, Harry Potter is not mine. If it were, I would be living in a castle in Scotland, rolling in money, and writing the sixth book.

Rated PG-13 for: 

AN: Hey! Thanks for the reviews everybody! They always make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Every comment made was greatly appreciated. Also, "gotten" is American slang? I guess you do learn something new everyday. Thanks to Ticketyboo for pointing that out. At least they aren't saying things like "Word up dawg", right? On with the story!

Part Two: The Rather Well Kept Inner Thoughts of One Hermione E. Granger

October 2nd, Thursday

8:35 a.m.

Dumbledore finally announced the date of the upcoming Halloween Ball (the 31st, of course) and suggested we all find ourselves dates. It seemed a little pointless to me, seeing as how the entire population of the school has known about the Ball since early September. 

I have gotten over being angry with Harry, and am hoping that he asks Ginny to the ball. They shared a shy smile or two over toast. It was adorable.

8:43 a.m.

I wonder if anybody will ask me, or if I'll have to go alone. Maybe Ron will ask me first this time, and then I won't have to turn him down.

9:04 a.m.

Well, I suppose if some other bloke asked me before Ron did then all I would have to do was gently explain to him that I was expecting to go with someone else. That would take care of things.

9:12 a.m.

What if I turned the bloke down though and then Ron ended up NOT asking me? What if he asked another girl? Or if the both of us just went without a date? Is it too pretentious of me to assume that Ron will ask me because of the Yule Ball last year? Perhaps he won't ask me, because he just did it as a last resort, I mean it seemed like it took him ages to see me as a member of the opposite gender, and maybe he really did think I was fraternizing with the enemy and now that there's no threat around he won't ask me, but then again he might because he'll be desperate by the time the 31st rolls around, won't he? 

9:26 a.m.

What if the girl he's liked all year asks him this afternoon?

9:31 a.m.

Should I ask him before another girl has the chance to first?

9:37 a.m.

What if he says no?

9:42 a.m.

I'll just act calm and collected about the whole thing, then casually (and attractively) ask whom he is asking to the dance. Then, if he was thinking of some other girl he'll be so blown away that he'll forget who it was, and then beg me to go with him.

9:57 a.m.

Who am I kidding? How could I possibly blow Ron away with my beautiful-ness? I don't even have any…

3:34 p.m.

Ooh, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

3:52 p.m.

I still hate him.

****

October 3rd, Friday

7:31 a.m.

If Ron think I am going to say a single word to him EVER AGAIN he is sorely mistaken. How could I ever fancy myself in love with that prat! AHHHH!!!

10:46 a.m.

This morning at breakfast, Ron looked at me desperately and said, "Er…"

I glared at him so fiercely that McGonagall would be proud. 

Ha, take that, you git.

5:17 p.m.

Harry asked Ginny to the Ball. She said yes. They are so sweet together. Harry is so sweet. Unlike someone I know who shall remain nameless…

5:19 p.m.

…RON WEASLEY…

5:23 p.m. 

Harry just recently asked me to forgive Ron for what he said. I have a feeling that Ron knows nothing about Harry's request. 

He approached me while I was working on Arithmancy. I started to tell him that I wouldn't let him copy my homework, because I was working on a class he didn't even have, but he interrupted me. 

"Hermione, listen, you've got to forgive Ron. He's really bent up about what he said, and he won't stop moping."

I suspect that Harry doesn't have ears. "After what he said to me?"

"I know it seems horrible, but come on Hermione, think about it, this is RON we're talking about. He's really hurt that you don't want to be his friend anymore."

Well, if Ron is so upset about it, he should tell me himself. I was going to snap at Harry, I truly was, but he looked so miserable and hopeful looking all I could do was sigh. "I'll think about it Harry, but I have to do my homework."

"Cheers," he said glumly and went off.

Oh dear. I'm not upset with Harry. And Ron…

Well, I don't know. It's a lot of work to not be friends with your best friends.

5:42 p.m.

Still, what he said to me…

I was sitting at lunch, reading a book when Ron came into the Great Hall and sat down next to me. "Hi Hermione. You look, er, nice today."

My heart started beating at about a million miles a minute. He had never complimented my appearance before.

"Thank you, Ron." Smile to show you appreciate the compliment, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

"Listen, er, about the, um, Halloween Ball." Ron was asking me to ball? I had done something right for once? I was attractive? I was brilliant? He did fancy the socks off me? "Would, er, you, um, like to…uh…go with me?" OH YES, SCORE ONE FOR HERMIONE GRANGER! YES, I'D LOVE TO GO THE BALL WITH YOU! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YE- "You know, unless Vicky asked you, or you already promised to go with Malfoy or something. I wouldn't want to impart on your love for the Incredible Bouncing Ferret."

What was he playing at? His idea at some sort of sick joke? Setting me up by asking me to the ball only to make childish remarks about other boys? "Why do you have to tease me like that, Ron? It's not funny." I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry…

"It's wasn't a joke, I-"

OH NICE TRY RON! Try to make up for it now that I'm not laughing hysterically at your HORRIBLE joke and asking you who you REALLY want to take to the ball! "You what? You thought that I would actually go with Viktor, who is not even here, or, or Malfoy? If you're so obsessed with the both of them, why don't YOU take them to the Halloween Ball!" HA, TAKE THAT! His mouth opened in surprise, and he looked very hurt. 

I suddenly wanted to sob forever and never stop, but I couldn't very well do it in front of HIM, so I stomped off.

Arrgh! I finally have something witty to say, and then my conscience comes back to haunt me! 

****

October 4th, Saturday

11:46 a.m.

I'm still so confused about whether or not I should be angry with Ron. He approached me earlier, but I was terrified about whether or not I would be nasty to him, that I buried my face in a book and said, "Don't even try to talk to me right now."

It sounds absolutely horrid, doesn't it? 

12:04 p.m.

I have decided that I will talk to Ron about what he said to me. Calmly. And rationally. Without one bit of yelling. 

12:12 p.m.

Oh dear. What if he really wasn't joking? What if the last bit just came out because he's Ron? What if he really does want to go to the Ball with me, and love me, and marry me, and…

12:14 p.m.

I've completely lost it. 

6:32 p.m.

I tried to talk to Ron, but he had Keeper tryouts for Quidditch. Oh, I hope he makes it! I really do! I mean, he may be the greatest prat ever, but that doesn't change the fact that he needs to be really good at something for once. He really deserves it.

6:40 p.m.

Parvati, Lavender, and I have added some people to our list. Once again, Parvati is first, then Lavender, then me. The numbers represent the number of O.W.L.s we would be willing to fail before we kissed that person.

Ernie Macmillan: 3, 2, 4

Colin Creevey: 6, 6, 5

Dumbledore: Err…seeing as he's quite old…all.

****

October 5th, Sunday

7:11 p.m.

I was going to talk to Ron over dinner today, but Dumbledore announced the new Gryffindor Keeper. You'll never guess who it is…

Well, of course not, you can't guess.

It was Ron!

He looked so happy accepting congratulations from people that I couldn't bring myself to have a serious conversation with him. Neither could I actually tell him that I was proud of him. He still thinks I'm angry with him, and he probably wouldn't believe me and then we'd have another row.

I'll talk to him tomorrow when some of the novelty has worn off; otherwise I'll explode.

****

October 6th, Monday

10:02 a.m.

Ron still looked absolutely ecstatic this morning. I'll talk to him tonight.

5:29 p.m.

"Oh Ron!"

Why in the world do I ALWAYS have to say that? WHY!? It makes it sound like that Ron and I had a hot and steamy relationship, and after making up, I fall into his arms in a rush of passion. 

Still, it seems like a natural outburst. What else COULD I say?

5:33 p.m.

"Ron, of course I forgive you!" Too dramatic. And it still sounds like we're having an affair.

5:35 p.m.

"Thank you for apologizing, I forgive you." Much too dry, and drawn out.

5:37 p.m.

Oh, who am I kidding. "Oh Ron!" Is PERFECT.

5:40 p.m.

I finally caught Ron and dragged him off into a corner. He looked completely clueless as to what I wanted to talk to him about, so I decided to cut straight to the chase. "Ron, I just want you to know why you said what you said to me about the Halloween Ball." 

What would he say? That he thought it would be funny? Or that it had just slipped out and he loved me desperately? 

He looked guilty. "Well, I didn't really mean to, I guess I just got a little carried away. I, erm, really do want to go to the Ball with you Hermione." My eyes started welling up with tears. He really hadn't meant to be so nasty! Then, he looked me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry."

Cue the waterworks. "Oh Ron!" I could help it, he really is wonderful! I sobbed into the front of his robes, feeling absolutely stupid, but he didn't push me away in disgust. I thought he would any minute; I was a bit hysterical. 

"Congratulations on making Keeper! You really deserved it."

Instead of the usual patting me on the back, he hugged me back a bit. "Thanks Hermione."

"You really did deserve it."

"No, for forgiving me."

5:54 p.m.

I can't help it. I love him.

****

October 7th, Tuesday

8:12 p.m.

Harry kept grinning at Ron and I all day. The two of us have agreed to try and not argue over every little thing. Harry is convinced this is because we are falling deeply in love.

8:16 p.m.

Sorry Harry, you are quite behind on things.

****

October 9th, Thursday

7:53 p.m.

I told Parvati and Lavender that Ron asked me to the Ball. They already knew. They complimented me on finding a date so early on, so that they could easier match the outfits to his hair color and so forth. They also complimented me on finding a boy with bright red hair, seeing as how that color always looked stunning with certain fabrics and such.

8:02 p.m.

I never knew there was that much to fashion. 

****

October 12th, Sunday

3:34 p.m.

Ron informed me today that he, Fred, and George are planning on killing Harry and disposing of the body either in Hagrid's pumpkin patch or under the Quidditch pitch. I was suddenly very glad that his older brothers aren't as over protective of him as he of Ginny.

3:37 p.m.

I was also very glad that I hadn't told him that Ginny told me that her and Harry have snogged already. 

7:38 p.m.

Parvati, Lavender and I were talking about what boys to add to our list of O.W.L.s failings, when I decided to bring up Ron again. After a little bit of prodding they both admitted that they would kiss Ron without hesitation. They told me that he was rather good looking.

Despite the fact that I thought Ron would be pleased to hear other girls thought he was good looking, I told them that there was more to him than just that. So they asked me the other reasons I fancied him besides just his looks. 

Well, there is MUCH more to it than just his looks, and I certainly don't need to justify them to a silly diary.

7:44 p.m.

The way he gets so defensive when Malfoy teases me, the way he turns bright red when embarrassed or angry, how he never gets tired of beating people at chess, the way he laughs, how his eyes light up when he sees a friend he hasn't seen for awhile (even if that awhile is only five minutes), how hurt he really gets over arguments and jibes, how much he loves his family, the way that he-

7:48 p.m.

They told me that was QUITE enough, and looked a little horrified.

"Hermione," Parvati whispered, "I think you more than fancy this bloke."

7:50 p.m.

MORE than fancy? Is she implying something?

7:51 p.m.

I'm writing run-on sentences again. 

7:53 p.m.

Quidditch really isn't so bad, is it? 

7:55 p.m.

I think that more than fancy is an understatement.

7:56 p.m.

Sigh.

****

October 13th, Monday

7:42 a.m.

Fred and George ran up to me in the common room this morning, and handed me a small spiral, then ran away, laughing madly. I suppose they think that it's their idea of a gift, considering I forgave them and helped them asked Angelina and Alicia to the Ball. 

How in the world is this a gift? It has writing in it. 

3:52 p.m.

It's Ron's journal! Fred and George gave me Ron's journal! They are, oh my, I mustn't read it, I mustn't read it, I mustn't read it, I mustn't read it…

3:57 p.m.

Ron wrote "bloody hell" in huge capital letters. WHY! I don't know, because it would be dishonest to read the context around them. 

What am I supposed to do with this?

4:12 p.m.

I can't just very well hand it over to him. He'd go ballistic before I even had a chance to explain that I didn't read anything. Then our friendship would be ruined, and Fred and George would feel awful because Ron would be so angry with them and then I would have to go single to the Halloween Ball and Harry would feel strange and pressured because the two of us would be so angry with each other and his date is related to the people who would never want to talk to each other again and-

4:17 p.m.

I'll go to a blank page just after he stopped writing and explain the entire thing to him. Then I will sneak up to the boy's dormitory while Harry and Ron are in the common room or at Quidditch practice and leave it underneath his pillow. That should do it.

4:21 p.m.

I saw the words "love" and "Hermione" right next to each other. What is that supposed to mean?

4:24 p.m.

Perhaps he was saying, "Under no circumstances do I love Hermione."

4:26 p.m.

Or, "I love Hermione more than life itself."

8:56 p.m.

Sometimes I wonder about Fred and George. 

"Hello ickle Ronnikins. We've decided to take this for your own good. Maybe when we give it to Hermione to read you two can go to the Halloween Ball together as more than "just friends". We know that both of you want it that way, so we've decided to help out the process a bit more. Cheers!

Your doting older brothers,

Fred and George"

Poor Ron! Now I really can't read it! 

****

October 14th, Tuesday

9:42 p.m.

Well, that's taken care of. I explained the whole situation (in writing) to Ron, and then while and Harry were working on Potions homework, I ran up to their dormitory and put the journal under Ron's pillow. I do hope he understands.

****

October 16th, Thursday

8:01 a.m.

At breakfast this morning Ron gave me a huge hug and thanked me for not reading what he had written. I guess he does understand. He laughed delightedly at the fact that Fred and George's plans had been foiled again.

I'm beginning to wonder if he or his twin brothers need to have a check up at St. Mungo's. 

4:34 p.m.

Parvati and Lavender have confronted me about the Halloween Ball. Our next Hogsmeade trip is on Saturday, and they said that that would a great time to go pick out some dress robes. I told them that I was spending the day with Harry and Ron. 

After giving me knowing looks they took my measurements and assured me that they would find something simply stunning. It seems like an awful lot of advance planning, after all the Ball is fifteen days away.

4:42 p.m.

The Ball is only fifteen days away!

****

October 17th, Friday

10:31 a.m.

Ron and Harry were going on and on about Quidditch at breakfast this morning. They were talking about rigging the voting so that Fred and George wouldn't be captains. It reminded me of that Muggle show "Survivor" except involving wizard things, and better looking people. 

5:56 p.m.

Harry got a letter from Professor Lupin today. I felt relieved that I decided not to try and run away with him. Especially because if I had mentioned it to him and then changed my mind it would have led to a lot of embarrassing questions. 

6:04 p.m. 

I was writing another letter to Viktor in the common room and I could see that Ron was trying to bite his tongue, but being Ron, he couldn't help but make comments. 

It wasn't THAT long. He called it a novel! A novel! Honestly, it was only a few rolls of parchment. Just because I don't write HIM letters that long…

6:21 p.m.

I informed Ron matter-of-factly that the reason I didn't write him long letters is because he doesn't have a long enough attention span. He was so defensive about it that I have decided the first letter I write him this summer will be no shorter than five rolls and see how he takes it. 

6:23 p.m.

So there.

~~~~~~~~~

What? Another part to come? Given Hermione's tendency to cram much more words into her days, this thing isn't over quite yet. There still is, the Halloween Ball, after all. And who knows what will happen there (oh the suspense!). 

Any reviews will be fully appreciated and add to the intense feeling of the fuzzies I have.


	3. Balls and Backrubs

Disclaimer: I suppose, in a strange sense, that not even the idea of writing a journal belongs to me. How utterly depressing…

Rated PG-13 for: Erm, um, boys being boys

AN: Okay, I'm nice, I've decided to update. Thank you to everybody who reviewed! In fact, you all get thank you's! See the italic screen names below? One word about this chapter: I typed it and then I realized that in Ron's journal he says they're supposed to wear Muggle things. Therefore I had to go back and change all the references to dress robes. If I slip up once or twice, terribly sorry. 

This chapter is dedicated to Ron Weasley2. Have a great birthday!

__

Ticketyboo: Hey thanks! When I started writing this I had to keep reminding myself that Hermione is not quite as insane as Ron, not even in her crazy journal. Exclamation marks rule! Don't worry, I tend to use too many parentheses (and the word adorable). 

__

Heather: American English indeed! Haha, that would be my excuse. No worries, I love reading over people's reviews. It's fun.

__

Meneya: Queen of Fluff? *squeal* NOW that is an honor! Thanks!

__

Wandering Phoenix: Haha, I LOVE the O.W.L. failing part. I'm glad you like it too. Just proves that great minds think alike, eh?

__

Spidermonkeesrkewl: Thanks, I do try to be funny. The run-on sentences came to me in a vision…well not really, but I'm glad you like them. They really are too much fun.

__

Judyisapunk: Oh, I feel your computer pains. Mine is actually being quite temperamental itself right now. I'm very honored if you read this and it actually took your computer half an hour to reboot. Thanks.

Further thanks extended to: Gillian1, sugar high4, I.I. (or is it l.l.?), asdfasdf (?), and anyone who has read and reviewed any other stories I've written (especially Ron's Journal). Now, I've blabbed on much too long. On with the story!

The Daring Conclusion of: The Rather Well Kept Inner Thoughts of One Hermione E. Granger

October 18th, Saturday

9:17 a.m.

We're going to Hogsmeade today. I have decided that we must drink Butterbeer in moderation and eat a lot of sweets along with it to soak the little amounts of alcohol in. I mean, I wouldn't mind so much if he kissed me again, but, well, it's a little bit of a touchy situation. 

9:24 a.m.

Parvati and Lavender asked me if there was a certain color I preferred for my Muggle dress. Dumbledore decided it would be fun to have us all dress in Muggle styles. I told them I wasn't sure exactly what colors they thought would match. They clicked their tongues, then asked me Ron's eye color, and started scratching things out on parchment.

6:20 p.m.

Ginny went with us to Hogsmeade, and caught a cold around three in the afternoon. Ron looked like he was ready to Avada Kedavra Harry straight to Saturn. 

6:24 p.m.

My Muggle gown is AMAZING. I've had no time yet to try it on, but it's the kind of dress that makes you look gorgeous no matter how ugly you are. I mean, Pansy Parkinson would look good in it.

6:28 p.m.

Thirteen days until the Ball.

****

October 19th, Sunday

3:03 p.m.

Angelina was voted the new team captain, much to the relief of Ron and Harry. However, she has decided that they will have Quidditch practice every day of the week but Wednesday. 

Harry, being used to Oliver Wood and his madness, was only a bit miffed, but Ron went on about it for hours. 

We were heading back to the common room when Ron let out a long-suffering sigh. "I can't believe we have so much practice. Angelina's a wench."

He didn't seem to understand that it was NOT funny in the least, but Harry thought it was hilarious.

3:11 p.m.

I don't think I will ever understand boys.

8:39 p.m.

Twelve days until the Ball.

****

October 20th, Monday

5:56 p.m.

Harry and Ron have Quidditch practice for so long that I'm able to get all my homework done while they're gone. Things are quite boring without them.

I would ask to go watch practice, but I think that would Ron would have a heart attack, and he already has enough stress on his heart right now. 

6:37 p.m.

Hanging out with Ginny and her friends isn't quite the same. All the fourth years seem rather keen on either Harry or whether or not Ron and I have shagged. They're a strange bunch of children. 

7:21 p.m.

However, Parvati and Lavender are not much better when it comes to homework. They are much more interested in boys, gossip, and fashion, and the only work they really put much effort into his Divination. 

****

October 22nd, Wednesday

1:48 p.m.

Harry and Ron have no Quidditch practice tonight, but they have so much homework that it will be almost like they do. 

4:35 p.m.

I finally had the time to try on my gown. 

It is GORGEOUS. I feel prettier than Fleur Delacour.

Oh, I hope Ron thinks so too.

4:43 p.m.

Every boy in the school will HAVE to think so. I can't put into words how stunning it is. Parvati and Lavender are geniuses. 

4:46 p.m.

Only nine days until the Ball. 

****

October 23rd, Thursday

9:38 p.m.

After Quidditch practice Ron was too worn out and sore to complain about how worn out and sore he was, so I offered to give him a backrub. I know he liked it because Harry told me afterward that he was purring, which is a little strange, but sweet nonetheless. 

9:41 p.m.

It's like having my own giant kitten.

9:45 p.m.

Awww.

****

October 24th, Friday

3:59 p.m.

I think word of my excellent back rubbing skills has spread throughout the school, because I have gotten numerous requests today. Maybe I should start charging. 

4:02 p.m.

It's done. A sickle a backrub. All during Gryffindor Quidditch practice, because otherwise I think Ron would go round the bend. 

Everybody on the Quidditch team can get them for free.

7:18 p.m.

I earned seventeen sickles tonight. 

9:26 p.m.

Ron sang an absolutely horrid song about Angelina on returning from practice. Once again, Harry was on his side and started singing along with him loudly. 

It was all about her being a wench and was not funny AT ALL.

9:30 p.m.

Not in the least bit. Nope.

9:32 p.m.

Well, maybe a little.

9:34 p.m.

Seven days until the Ball.

****

October 25th, Saturday

1:34 p.m.

Boys will forever remain a mystery. I threatened to tell Fred that Harry and Ron were calling Angelina a wench, but that didn't seem to faze them. Instead, Ron jumped up, went over, and sang the song for Fred himself. 

1:37 p.m.

Fred thought it was hilarious. 

4:19 p.m.

I told Ron we had to coordinate outfits for the Halloween Ball. He didn't know what there was to coordinate, so I explained as slowly and clearly as I could. He seemed as overwhelmed about fashion as I was. 

I'll have to tell him that Dumbledore and the staff will be choosing the best looking couple of the night, and each member of that couple will receive a hundred Galleons. That might lighten his mood a bit. 

****

October 27th, Monday

7:32 a.m.

Only four days until the Halloween Ball. The entire school is going frantic. I have a feeling that the castle will explode before we reach the 31st. 

11:11 a.m.

Ron came huffing into Transfiguration late this morning. He explained between gasps of air that he had missed his alarm. McGonagall took off ten points, but gave them back when he answered a question right. I think she pities him. 

5:12 p.m.

After class today, Ron walked briskly to the table I was sitting at and collapsed into the chair across from me. "What are you wearing? I have no idea what to get." Or time. In addition to looking worried and confused he looked so tired I was surprised he hasn't collapsed yet. Angelina is working the entire team so hard; I almost expect one of them to fall off their brooms in the middle of the match.

"Well, I want it to be a surprise. It's from the Renaissance though. Why don't you ask Parvati and Lavender for help?"

"Yeah, right," he muttered. Knowing Ron though, he probably scrambled off to find them just before heading out to the Quidditch pitch. 

Apparently they told him about the prize money, because he gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up on the way out of the common room.

****

October 28th, Tuesday

4:35 p.m.

Ron has huge black circles under his eyes. I think he's going delirious. If you mention the Quidditch match he gets this maniac gleam in his eye and starts sniggering to himself. 

This morning at breakfast I asked Harry if he thought all the practice would pay off. He tried to respond, but stopped short and looked over at Ron who was going, "Hehehehehehehe." 

4:38 p.m.

Professor Lupin wrote me a letter! At first I was worried that he had gotten wind of what had been going on up in our dorm, but he simply asked me how I was doing, and the like. I'll have to be very careful in my response. If I'm not, he'll catch whatever mistake I make (being so clever) and write me back in revulsion.

4:47 p.m.

I can just see the letter now.

"Hermione Granger, you horrible two-timing witch. Concentrate on boys your own age who actually like your promiscuous ways. 

Cheers, 

Professor Lupin"

4:54 p.m.

I think that maybe Ron isn't the only one who is delirious. 

****

October 29th, Wednesday

8:52 p.m.

I was going to go watch the Gryffindor team practice, but then I realized that they didn't have it. Instead, I helped Harry and Ron catch up on all their homework. Then, after a quick backrub for the both of them, sent them off to bed.

That was at six. 

8:56 p.m.

It's supposed to rain on the day of the match. That doesn't seem to faze either one of them. I hope that Malfoy pulls a Wicked Witch of the West and melts. 

8:58 p.m.

There are two days until the ball. I don't know if I'll last that long.

****

October 30th, Thursday

6:37 p.m.

The Ball and the match are tomorrow. Angelina held a quick and short practice, so the team could get some rest. Well, I don't think that "rest" is in the Weasley's vocabulary.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and I were sitting around the fire in the common room, the boys debating whether or not they should turn in early. Ron made some comment about Malfoy being a git, and how he'll probably bribe Crabbe and Goyle into smacking Harry unconscious with their bats.

Ginny grinned. "Nah, because if they do that then I'll hex Malfoy to America and back."

"I could do that myself," Harry said defensively. 

"But you'd be unconscious," Ginny pointed out.

"If either Crabbe or Goyle taps me with their bat, _they'll_ be unconscious," Harry argued back. 

Soon, the two of them were embroiled in a row that could almost make Ron and I proud. 

Just when the shouting was about to start, Fred interrupted. "Wait a minute, I think we can solve this problem a bit more diplomatically."

"Yes," George agreed. "Instead of words, let's use fists."

"Indeed," Fred nodded. 

What in the-? 

Harry looked just as confused as I felt.

Ron, however, snorted loudly. "Surely you're not suggesting-"

George smiled at Ron, and clapped his hand on Harry's back. "Yes, a good, old-fashioned wrestling match."

"Fine," Ginny said quickly.

Harry held up his hands. "No," he said weakly. "No, I can't fight Ginny, I can't-"

"Afraid she'll beat you, Harry? Don't worry, it's not that bad." Fred said cheerfully, and shoved Harry straight for his little sister. 

I thought Ron would die from laughing so hard.

6:53 p.m.

Ginny won, by the way.

6:55 p.m.

Everybody on the Quidditch team headed up to bed soon after that. 

Classes may be canceled tomorrow on account of the match and the Ball, but the match starts at about six tomorrow morning. Why, I'm not exactly sure. 

****

October 31st, Friday

5:42 a.m.

Malfoy laughed in a rather unpleasant way as he passed by the Gryffindor table this morning. They had better scrape that smile off his face.

1:53 p.m.

WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!

1:56 p.m.

Two hundred to ten. We didn't just win, we absolutely _flattened _them. The whole of Gryffindor tower is in an uproar. 

1:58 p.m.

We won!

1:59 p.m.

Malfoy had to be taken off to the hospital wing. When Harry caught the snitch he looked like somebody had just told him that he was Muggle born and Harry's long lost brother.

2:04 p.m.

It was brilliant.

5:16 p.m.

I wonder if it's possible to die of nervousness. It's going to take ages to get ready for the Ball. Although not quite as long as last year, thanks to the fact that I'm not going to bother and tame my bushy hair. It's quite obvious that Ron is attached to the bushy "I've just stuck my finger in an electrical socket" look, so that's the way it stays.

5:21 p.m.

With a good washing and brushing, of course.

6:43 p.m.

Well, here I go.

6:44 p.m.

Deep breaths, deep breaths…

6:45 p.m.

Urgh, I'm glad I haven't eaten anything in the past few hours.

****

November 1st, Saturday

2:04 a.m.

I believe that last night was enough to earn one of Ron's favorite quotes. 

Bloody brilliant.

At about ten minutes to seven I started down the staircase towards the common room. Harry and Ron were waiting at the bottom. I'm not sure exactly how, but Ron managed to get rid of the large circles beneath his eyes, and he looked fantastic. I thought his face might break into two when he saw me.

"You look fantastic," he said. That was all that was needed. 

"Thanks, so do you."

He held out his arm (such the gentleman!) and I took it. Poor Harry looked desperate and a bit green, seeing as Ginny hadn't shown up yet. "Would you like us to wait for you, Harry?"

He said something resembling, "Ssssssshhnnlzzzzzpro…" Actually, I just made that up. What he said didn't resemble anything in the least bit. 

"Of course mate, I know exactly what you're talking about," Ron rolled his eyes.

Despite not being able to talk, Harry managed to glare, and then nod. It was only a few minutes before Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs, and I began to wonder if I had been the only person that Parvati and Lavender had helped preen. She looked wonderful. 

Harry and I wasted no time in telling her so. Ron looked a little miffed.

Ha.

We waited outside the Great Hall for a few minutes, and I couldn't help but notice that people kept sending looks our way. And not all of them were from boys looking appraisingly at Ginny's and my new gowns. 

Ron, of course, looked ready to knock some teeth in, but the doors opened, and I managed to drag him in before he could cause any damage. 

We had a chance to talk a bit, until the first song started up.

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump. "Hermione, do you want to dance?"

I wanted to yell, "Of course I want to dance with you, Ron! I love you!" Instead, I let an idiot smile cross my face and said, "Sure." SURE!? 

We danced through five straight songs, and though my heart was up for the job of dancing all night, I thought that my legs would fall off if I tried. 

The dance was set to end at midnight, which meant that Dumbledore would announced the best looking couple five minutes before, and they would lead off the last dance (a slow one, of course). 

Dumbledore stood up. "I hope you've all had a wonderful evening." Oh, Dumbledore, you have absolutely no idea. "As you well know the staff and I decided to aware a prize of a hundred Galleons each to who we considered the best looking couple here tonight.

"We've spent the entire night judging, and finally came to a conclusion." Despite the fact that the Ball had been filled with attractive people, my heart started going at a hundred miles a minute like it's wont to do. Thump, thump, thump, thump. "Congratulations Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. If you would please make your way to the center of the floor and lead off the last dance."

OH MY GOD WE WON!

"We won!" I exclaimed to an incredibly shocked Ron. 

"Go on then," Harry laughed, slapping Ron heartily on the back. 

He seemed to break out of his revelry, took my hand, and escorted me onto the floor. When the music started, he wasn't the only one blushing madly. 

"Can you believe it?" I asked. "You can have my share of the Galleons if you want." He and his family deserved the money so much more than I did anyway. At that moment I probably would have given away my wand and _Hogwarts: A History_ if somebody had asked.

He grinned a bit. "No, that's all right. You'll want it next time we go to Hogsmeade. Besides, the only reason we won is you."

Oh, I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him.

"That's not true. You know, all the stares we were getting weren't just from boys." He turned even more bright red than before. Yes, that's right, Ron Weasley, I fancy the pants off of you. What have you got to say about that? 

"Well, then those girls were admiring you. You really look…you always look beautiful. I think everybody just realized it tonight."

Aww! 

Awwwwwwww!

"Ron?"

"What?"

"You, you know that time in Hogsmeade? When we had a bit too much Butterbeer?" I couldn't help it! My stupid logical brain had to know why he kissed me! Why brain, WHY!

"Hermione, I love you."

What? Ron Weasley loved…he loved me? Oh great, emotional tears. "Oh Ron!" Ahh! There I go with the "Oh Ron!" again! "I love you too!"

And then he kissed me.

It was like something out of a movie. Like a kiss from "Casablanca" or "Gone With the Wind" or "Moulin Rouge". It was simply…

Magic. 

2:36 a.m.

I guess it's really not so bad writing run-ons all the time.

2:38 a.m.

Or saying "Oh Ron!"

2:49 a.m.

Or crying all the time.

2:51 a.m.

Sigh.


End file.
